


Comfort Crowd

by giftedjaeyun



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Insecurity, M/M, can be read as platonic, jakehoon besties, jakehoon soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giftedjaeyun/pseuds/giftedjaeyun
Summary: Sunghoon usually didn't handle emotional matters that involved the members. While he may be one to cry easily sometimes, it wasn't him who in turn gave comfort to the other boys whenever they felt upset. It was always either Heeseung or Jungwon, sometimes the other members, but it was never him.Unless it was about Jake.
Relationships: Park Sunghoon & Sim Jaeyun | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Sim Jaeyun | Jake
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Comfort Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this way back immediately after their debut, particularly when /that/ thing happened. This is the result of trying to imagine how Jake could've dealt with them, better yet with Sunghoon by his side.
> 
> [Title from Comfort Crowd by Conan Gray]

Sunghoon usually didn't handle emotional matters that involved the members. While he may be one to cry easily sometimes, it wasn't him who in turn gave comfort to the other boys whenever they felt upset. It was always either Heeseung or Jungwon, sometimes the other members, but it was never him.

Unless it was about Jake.

You see, after being announced as the members of the debut group, Jake almost never cried again. Sure, there were some tears, but those were mostly just tears of joy. There was not a single time when the older boy needed comfort again, just like when he did way back when it was just the two of them in the show. He was always in too high spirits to feel down and his enthusiasm was almost never fading. Until today.

It was two days after their debut (which went successful by the way) when he noticed the major shift in Jake's mood. Well, maybe not that noticeable, but this was Jake, and Sunghoon knew him like how he knew himself in the short period they were together. He also knew that of all the things that Jake didn't like, it was feeling like he was a bother. Which he almost never was, but Jake was fully convinced that he can be one often. So Sunghoon decided not to talk to him while the others were still around and waited until midnight.

Sure enough, at around half past twelve, Sunghoon heard the doorknob to their shared bedroom twist open, the light from the hallway softly flooding the room. As quick as it was opened, the door was shut quietly, which left all of them again in complete darkness.

Figuring it was finally the right time, Sunghoon shrugged the covers off him and silently made his way outside, carefully so as not to wake the members. Upon opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Jake slumped on the sofa, wordlessly staring at the floor. But when he heard Sunghoon enter the room, Jake sat up properly. The younger made his way towards him with a _‘hey’_ , earning him a softer _‘hey’_ in return.

Sunghoon sat flush beside Jake, their bodies touching. As if on instinct, Jake leaned his head on the younger’s shoulder, while the latter leaned his head over his.

"Something’s bothering you," Sunghoon said matter-of-factly. Jake sighed.

“Was I that obvious?”

“Maybe not, I just thought you seemed different today.” Sunghoon’s hand reached for Jake’s then slowly caressed his thumb over his knuckles. “Tell me, please?"

Jake sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today, but still answered right away. Sunghoon listened for a while, and turns out, it had something to do with their debut. A lot were impressed by their performance, especially given that they only trained for two months. Many of the fans, both old and new, gave heartwarming comments on social media. But as far as comments could go, there still were ones that were more destructive rather than constructive. And yes, some of them were specifically about Jake. It didn't help that Jake also understood English which was a double-edged sword for him, as while he was able to read more of the good ones, unfortunately, he also read more of the bad ones.

By the time he was finished speaking, Jake was sobbing, although quietly to avoid waking up the others. Between sobs he rambled on and on about how he messed up, how he didn't want the members to be affected, and how he should leave the group before it's too late. Before he went further into his self-loathing spiral, Sunghoon wrapped his arms around his shoulders and brought his head to his chest.

"Jake, listen to me," he started. "You know, I can tell you not to take them by heart. But I won't, because you give your heart in everything, and that is what all of us love most about you." After a few moments, Sunghoon pulled away from the hug and looked at the other, who kept his face down. He brought his hand to lift Jake's face, then went to wipe away the tear stains with his thumbs. 

"I-I... I don't mind if they talk bad about me," Jake said. A lie. He obviously did mind. "I just don't want to drag the group down with me. Everyone is doing so well, I can't... I can't let it affect all of you."

"Hey," Sunghoon cupped Jake's face between his palms. "Just because some people say you are not good doesn't mean that's true. You're doing your best and you've improved a lot. We are all proud of you, I hope you know that."

Sunghoon didn't get a reply, but the older moved to lean his head on his chest, his sobs eventually turning to quiet sniffles. Sunghoon wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his arm comfortingly. Right now it was the best he could offer to the distressed boy. Without a word, they laid on the couch for a while. When Jake has fully calmed down, Sunghoon was the first to break the silence.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I hope you know that of all people, we are the ones who can see your progress the most. Do you believe me when I tell you that you are amazing?" Jake nodded.

"I do. You are also amazing too."

_Oh, Jake._ Sweet and pure Jake, still thinking about others when clearly, this was all about him at the moment. Sunghoon sighed before replying.

"Yes, we are all amazing. We are new to this, so it is normal to have doubts. I'm proud of you for telling me this."

Jake finally smiled. "Thank you for being here with me. Sorry I got your shirt wet," he said while tracing the wet patch on Sunghoon's shoulder with his fingers. Sunghoon shook his head.

"I don't mind. I like my shirt soggy." He said, making both of them laugh. Sunghoon continued to speak.

"Jake, promise me something?"

"What is it?" Jake looked at his face, his head slightly tilted in anticipation.

"I don't like seeing you beat yourself up too much about anything," Sunghoon looked deep into his eyes. "You will make mistakes, but that won't make you any less than the amazing person you are. Promise me you won't think lowly of yourself anymore?"

"Hm." Jake slowly raised his hand, then took one of Sunghoon's. He intertwined both of their pinkies to which the younger chuckled, but made no move to remove them.

"I promise. But if I forget, you'll be here to remind me, right?" Jake asked, the corners of his lips slightly turning upwards, which Sunghoon very much adored. He interlaced their hands together and raised them to his lips, softly kissing each of Jake's knuckles.

"Of course," he replied. "Always."

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't actually planning to publish anything today but JAKEHOON BREATHED so what better day to post this than today ?!


End file.
